


#fictober18 - Eighteen - "You should have seen it."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e03 The Chute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: "You should have seen it."





	#fictober18 - Eighteen - "You should have seen it."

**Author's Note:**

> Today's piece is brought to you by: _Hey, you have about 5 minutes before you have to pick up the kids, better note down those thoughts you had while driving, before they vanish FOREVER!!!_  
>  Thanks a bunch, muse!
> 
> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

“You should have seen it...” Her voice was drowned out by the uncontrollable wandering of his own thoughts.

He swallowed down the retort that had been on the tip of his tongue since she had proposed her risky plan, more so since he had read Tuvok’s report. Images of her battered body on a sickbay bed kept springing into his mind unbidden and he suppressed a violent shudder.

But as she sat before him, alive, unharmed and so vibrant, a glow to her skin and eyes as she talked with her hands gesturing wildly, he didn’t have the heart to burden her with his own stresses and worries.

It was part of her, this recklessness, this need to immerse herself despite the danger to her own person, and if he was honest he wouldn’t want her any other way. He loved _her_ , this infuriatingly stubborn woman.

“Chakotay?” He looked up, guiltily acknowledging to himself that his thoughts had made him stare at her. “You seemed lightyears away right now.” She gave him a curious smile and tilted her head.

“I was right here,” he promised and the look he gave her made her blush furiously.

To his surprise, she didn’t look away but instead leaned closer towards him.

“Thank you.” Her smile bordered on a grin, making him wonder what exactly it was she was thanking him for.

“What for?”

“I know how hard it must have been for you to let me go without even trying to voice your concerns.”

“How do you know I had any misgivings?”

“It was all over your face.” Her voice was as warm as the palm she laid against his cheek. “ _Everything_ is written in that face of yours.”

Her thumb trailed a small path back and forth and Chakotay felt as if she was acknowledging things they never acknowledged. He leaned his face into her hand. It was a small gesture but in the tight confines of what they were able to allow themselves, it was more than they usually permitted.

“Thank you,” he finally whispered in a frayed voice, as he straightened and broke the moment before it before she had to.

  



End file.
